The devil in your house
by Bloody Ripper
Summary: Jade and her brothers are organ donors. Their father is operating them. Without any anesthesia. They are losing more and more organs, even vital ones. But nobody can hear their desperate cries of pain. Nobody comes to help them. Can the Agents of the BAU help the kids before it's too late?
1. Prolog

_Your siblings are the only people in the world who know what it's like to have been brought up the way you were.  
_

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

_I'm sorry to waste one more precious page of yours._

_But I really don't know what I could do otherwise._

_I have no clue how long I am sitting here just staring at the ceiling._

_Sometimes I really hate the fact that I don't have a clock in my room._

_Although I'm sure if I had one, everything would be even worse._

_I mean what could be worse than having something that gives you hope? Hope which is lost._

_I would just sit there and stare at the clock. Sitting and waiting for this nightmare to be over._

_But I know there will be no ending. No hope. Really nothing to hold on._

_I should stop writing this. It just makes everything worse._

_I have just finished reading my favourite book. You know the one with the open end._

_You remember the last time?_

_I let it end good. This girl didn't kill herself. No, she started a new life._

_But this time I let it end like it always does. Sad. Hopeless and lost._

_Why is it so damn cold in here? I bet Mum turned the heating off...again._

_Do you think the others are okay?_

_What do you think they're doing? Probably sitting in their rooms and writing in their diaries...like me._

_I don't know how long I can take this. It's hard to not just kill myself. There are only two things holding me back. My brothers Sam and Justin - They are my life. I can't do this to them. If I kill myself, they would be punished. With me dead, my dad would lose a donor. What will happen, if he takes a kidney of one of my brothers? One which is important to survive? Just because I'll not be here anymore to donate mine. I have to stay strong, no matter how long I'll stay in here. I can take this. For my brothers._

_Steps. I can hear heavy dull steps on the stairs. It's him. My father comes for taking an organ again. I don't know if I'll survive this one more time. Who knows, how many organs are already missing in my body._

_If I shouldn't come back .. It's okay. I am ready to leave the world, even if it's not how I want it to be._

_Where ever I am going to go, I will wait for you, my brothers._

* * *

Thank's so much for reading! We really hope you liked the first chapter. You need to know it's our first story on this site, so please no flames, kay? :)  
And don't worry you sick people, the next chapter will be bloooody ;D  
Thanks again for reading. and please leave a review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly I follow my father into the basement. I am walking this way for the 100. time now, always the same.

My mother is sitting on an old and dusty couch. She's humming an unmelodious song, while walking back and forth.

She's holding her black hair, which is the same colour as mine, in both of her hands and for a short moment it looks like she wants to rip it out of her head. But her hands froze and she starts walking again. I pass the living room and walk down the dark and creaky stairs.

All I can see is the blond hair of my father. He opens the heavy door and waits till I step into the room.

My father closes the door, but he doesn't lock it.

None of us, not even Justin, who is almost as big as he is, did ever try to run away.

The room smells musty. It smells like mold and dirt. There are only three things standing in the small room. An operation table, a bag with his tools in it and a camera.

The walls used to be white, but over the years the blood painted them in an ugly pale red.

My father is looking at me eagerly. Just staring at me until I lay on the operation table. My father never speaks. When he wants to operate on one of us he just comes into our rooms and we now what he wants.

To tell you the truth, I can't even remember how his voice sounds. The only thing I see is the small camera, which is hanging at the ceiling, just over me. My father is stroking his unshaved beard and then he turns on the light over my head. While my eyes slowly get used to the light, my father pulls a remote out of his breast pocket. He presses a button and a green light is now shining at the camera over my head. That means, the camera is now recording.

A small sigh escapes my lips as I'm waiting for my father to get his bag.

Screaming is useless, our house is standing in the middle of a forest. No one, except for my family, would hear us.

Slowly my eyes get used to the bright light however I don't look away. At my first operation I didn't want to stare at the light but it was a mistake. I watched my father coming to me with a huge needle. At that time I was pretty young, only 12 or 13 years old. And because I was never out of this house, I didn't know what this thing was or what it does to me. But when the blood started to flow, it shooked me, I cried and screamed. I was so afraid, that I thought I would die in here. But I didn't ... Unhappily.

Someday he has stopped using the anesthetic injections. He thinks you can get used to the pain. He has no idea! Although I am quiet and don't cry anymore, it still hurts. But I've learned to handle it. I dream about beautiful things even if I don't know whether they exist or not. I can hear father digging around in his case. Then he's walking to the operation table. Now I hear the crackle of ... Paper? I turn my head slowly to see what's going on. My father has a sheat of paper in his hand and I'm trying to see it before he puts it in his bag again. So many words ... That's all unimportant! I just want to know what will happen! He turns the paper around and after a few seconds he plugs it into his bag. I'm looking back to the bright light as he comes back to the table. I know everything what I wanted to know. The organ he will take just in a few minutes is called kidney. I don't know where the kidney is, but Justin told me about his operation. He lost his kidney a long time ago. He said it was really painful but it doesn't take long till you lose consciousness.  
Father is digging in his bag again then he's coming back to the table.  
I feel my heart as it starts to race. Although I know perfectly what's going to happen, I just can't control it. Not yet.  
Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out  
He holds a scalpel in his hand. I can see it flashing in the bright light. Father is looking into my eyes. His eyes are so…empty.  
Do I start trembling? No, I just have tot hink of something beautiful and everything will be alright.  
I am lying on a green meadow. Like in this book, I read a few days ago. Or a few weeks ago?  
He shoves my T-Shirt of my belly. The kidney is in my belly? That hast o be painful.  
Stop trembling, Jade! You aren't a baby anymore. You can do that. Just stay calm. When did I stop breathing?  
Okay I can do this. My brothers would tell me that, too. I am strong.  
At least it's me and not one of them. Nothing's worse than hearing them scream. Or just to know they are in pain. Now it's on. I can feel the scalpel slowly slide through my skin.  
Don't scream. You are on a green meadow.  
The scalpel is slowly sliding through my belly. Don't you dare screaming, Jade!  
I am biting on my lip so hard that it starts bleeding. Blood has such a terrible taste!  
It hurts so bad! Green meadow. I still am on a green meadow. Why is my hand wet? Is this water?

No, it's blood. I am at home. In the hell, I call home. My father is taking my kidney and my hands, which are lying next to my body, are blood-soaked. I move my fingers. Slowly I make small circles in the blood. My blood. It's getting more and more. I can hear it dropping to the ground.  
And then I can feel his hands. They are slowly sliding in my body just to take my organ. It hurts so bad, I can't think. Black spots are dancing in front of my eyes.  
Am I still breathing? His hands are gone and the world around me starts fading black and painless.  
It's over.**  
**

* * *

**Please review :D**


End file.
